


Tales of the 100's 100

by IronicallyHeda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicallyHeda/pseuds/IronicallyHeda





	Tales of the 100's 100

"Hey bitches!!" Raven shoved into the apartment with Octavia, her arms full of god knows how much junk food. 

"Jesus, Raven, it's like... Noon! You just broke into our house." Clarke squinted against the light. She was still curled up on the couch with Lexa from last night when they passed out watching movies. 

"Such a letdown." Octavia said sitting on the counter.

"LEXAAA!" Raven yelled. The brunette's forest green eyes popped open quickly and she flew into a sitting position. 

"Why are you in my house, Raven Reyes." Lexa groaned. 

"Guess what day it is. Come on. Take a guess." Raven said excitedly. Lexa visibly brightened.

"It's the 100 day!" 

"Damn right! So what's for dinner?" Raven said and yanked open the fridge. 

"You know, Raven, boundaries aren't a foreign concept." Clarke groaned. 

"You guys have like, healthy shit. Can we order take out?" Raven said flinging a bag of fresh spinach onto the counter.

"Only if it's Chinese!" Octavia piped up. 

"Yeah!" 

It seemed like time flew as the friends argued about what would be in the upcoming show. 

"You know, I think the mechanic and the sky person turned grounder are super cute." Octavia shrugged. 

"See! My baby gets me!" Raven said and wrapped Octavia in a choke hold hug. "Oh, will you order food, Lexa?" 

"I can!" Clarke offered. The three turned incredulous stares on the blonde. 

"You know, babe, I got it." Lexa said sheepishly. 

"Why? I can order it!" 

"Clarke you always argue with the people on the phone, we want food TODAY, not next week." Octavia snorted. Clarke's blue eyes narrowed but she stayed silent.

"Hi! Yeah I'd like to place and order!" Lexa said cordially. 

"One General's chicken, one veggie thing, two sesame chicken-" 

"Don't forget one order of egg rolls and two orders of crab Rangoons! Oh and extra fortune cookies! I'm feeling kinda lucky!" Raven called. Lexa blocked the speaker on the phone.

"Two crab rangoons?!" 

"Are you deaf? And extra fortune cookies." Raven asked. Lexa returned the phone to her ear. 

"One thing of egg rolls and two things of crab rangoons." Lexa confirmed everything and hung up.

"I don't know how you stay so skinny." Clarke groused.

"Sex burns a TON calories." Raven said simply. Lexa's mouth fell open.

"Raven I hardly think that's approp-" Clarke started.

"No shit!" Lexa said excitedly. "Like a lot, a lot?" Raven nodded, her eyes wide.

"Lexa!" Clarke whined. Lexa enveloped the blonde in her arms and kissed the nape of her neck. 

"Princess Commander all they way." Lexa spoke up. 

"Agreed." 

A knock sounded at the door and Clarke slipped off to retrieve the food. 

"Five minutes!" Raven sang and plopped down on the large sectional. 

The show began without a hitch. 

"Do you see our little Commander aw aw." Raven said as she shoveled some chicken in her mouth. 

"What a babe." Clarke agreed. 

"FUCK YES-" 

"DID YOU-"

"HOLY FUCK-"

"PRINCESS COMMANDERR-" 

The girls were shrieking as there ship got it on. 

"The Princess works fast!" Lexa laughed and cuddled into Clarke's side. 

"AWWW look at her trace Heda Heart Eyes' tattoos!" Clarke cooed. 

"You know, this never happens to us. I just- aww I feel this urge to cry tears of joy." Raven said mock sniffling. Their elated chatter filled the house for the next several minutes. 

"What the hell?" Raven groaned watching Titus shoot at their blonde princess. "Thank god he missed." 

"NO-" 

"WHAT THE ACTUAL-" 

"She- no. I- no. She can't- I won't accept this- Clarke?" Lexa's green eyes were wide and filled with tears. 

"THAT FUCKER." Clarke raved. "WHO IN THE HELL- YOU KNOW- I'm gonna tweet his queer baiting ass!" 

"Clarke." Lexa said her voice quivering. Clarke hugged the limber brunette. 

"My soul. My soul is dead." Octavia muttered. 

"Lexa I TOLD you to get extra fortune cookies. Maybe we would have been lucky." Raven moaned. She chucked her fortune of "Death is Not the End" towards the coffee table. 

"Death is not the end? Bull fucking shit. She is dead! Gone! Princess Commander is over! Just like my respect for JRatchet!" Clarke growled. 

"Hey! Raven, Alycia's in Fear the Walking Dead." Octavia said her voice laden with loss. 

"Anything to take the pain away." Raven cried. 

"Come on tough girl, let's get you home." Raven allowed herself to be half carried out the door.

"DEAR JASON-" Clarke snarled as she typed angrily.

"Claaarrkkke." Lexa cried. Clarke looked up from her ministrations. 

"Aw baby. He's a pompous, QUEER BAITING-" Clarke stopped as Lexa started to cry. 

"She- Clarke! She's dead!" Lexa whimpered. 

"Baby." Clarke began kissing her lightly on even inch of bare skin. Lexa's crying had done subsided and she allowed Clarke to pleasure her. 

"Sleep Lexa." Clarke said after a while, Lexa's eyes were heavy. Clarke moved silently back to her computer. 

"Hm." She mused quietly. "Jason Rothenberg, wiki." She clicked edit. 

"Ruined his show with the death of the commander. Little shit head." She began her mission of destroying his good wiki page. 

"Jus drein, jus Daun, bitch."


End file.
